M.E
M.E aka Milo Elasovic is an active original male wrestler on the CXWI roster. CXWI: YTA Season 2 M.E's in-ring career began in CXWI with the second season of the YTA. His CXWI Pro was originally Joesph Hemphill, but due to be taken out of CXWI by Bowser and Wolf during their reign of injury several superstars, M.E's CXWI Pro became Mewtwo. M.E was quite impressive in three straight CXWI CPV's, his first CPV was CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 3 when he was apart of the YTA Gauntlet Match, which he entered fourth, eliminating Kurt Patterson, who eliminated Curtis and CarlV2.8, and Sammy in the process, however, he lost to Giles Daniels, who won the YTA Gauntlet Match. His next impressive CPV match took place at CXWI Blood Bath 2, which he fought his CXWI Pro Mewtwo, and he won. And his third impressive CPV appearence was at CXWI Golden Ambitions 3, which he competed in a Triple Threat Hardcore Rules match, along with CarlV2.8 and Curtis, to determine the winner and newest menber of the CXWI roster, in which M.E won. CXWI Career, Tag Teaming, and A Faction War M.E's CXWI career was slow at the beginning, but picked up when he won the International Championship pn the 33rd edition of Melee, but losing it there after, and forming a tag team with Austin Juhasz. The two of them were mixing things up within the tag team division, however, at CXWI Blizzard of Blood, when M.E when for an outside dive, he hit the concrete with great force and caused a severe injury on himself, and was out of action for quite sometime afterward. He eventually returned on the 37th edition of Hitz, when Jonny Blaze was ranting about CXWI Management, and picked up an easy victory over him. Austin Juhasz and M.E reformed as a tag team and began to climb the tag team ladder. M.E and Austin Juhasz also joined forces with Falco and Justin to form the faction known as The Dynasty of Light, to fight the opposing faction, The Order, which contained Lucario, Senelicr, Jonny Blaze, and Ken. Unfortunately, The Dynasty of Light disbanded on the 42nd edition of Hitz due to The Dynasty of Light losing to The Order. But on brighter sides, M.E and Austin Juhasz captured the CXWI Tag Team Championship from Senelicr and Jonny Blaze at CXWI Death Sentence 3. They would unfortunately go on to lose the tag titles at CXWI Overload to Senelicr and Jonny Blaze. The Dark Warriors and Heel Turn Shortly after CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4, M.E and Austin Juhasz, along with new superstars at the time, Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng, formed the faction known as The Dark Warriors. The Dark Warriors began a three-way feud with The Four Horsemen, John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter, and TylerWWE, and The Order, Lucario, Senelicr, Jonny Blaze, and Tails. During the past weeks after Crash 'n' Burn 4 and The Return of the Derby, The Dark Warriors and The Four Horsemen, began seeing eye to eye, and teamed together to take down The Order. However, things weren't looking good for M.E during the few weeks. While Austin Juhasz was being pushed for a CXWI World Championship shot, and Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng being pushed for the CXWI Tag Team Championships, M.E just sort of fell behind, and only getting match between curtain jerker to mid-carder at best. On the 49th edition of Hitz, M.E ran down during a match between JSR and Austin Juhasz, and beat the crap out of both of them, hitting them both with his finisher, the M.E.T., M.E officially turned heel. On the 11 episode of CXWI Charge: The Road to Golden Ambitions 4, M.E debuted a new look, and faced Johnny Cage, in which M.E beat the ever loving hell out of Cage, to the point of busting him open, and continued to beat him up even after the match was over, which he won. On the 50th edition of Melee, he began to have problems with not only Austin Juhasz, but now Lucario, saying that he deserves to be the Number one contender, but M.E has not earned it, as Lucario stated. Then, Austin Juhasz came out and he and M.E began to fight on the stage, while it looked like M.E won, Lucario snuck up from behind, and hit M.E with the Aura Drive. M.E later on that night fought Austin Juhasz in an actual match, in which M.E defeated his long time tag team partner and former friend. At CXWI Golden Ambitions 4, he was involved in the Arcade Gold Sweep Match also involving Sektor, Falco, Reptile, and the then reigning CXWI Arcade Champion. However, he was eliminated by Reptile, who went on to become the new CXWI Arcade Champion. His Unfortunate Release On the 56th edition of Melee, M.E was suppose to face Austin Juhasz in a one-on-one match, however SMCS had other plans. He attacked M.E and delivered 2 S-5's and M.E's own move, the M.E.T, onto Austin's rental car, nearly destroying the car. After that, SMCS knock off M.E off a ledge, to the road below, where an assistant for SMCS ran M.E over with a car; afterward SMCS fled from the scene. Doctors have said that his back is broken and may be crippled for the rest of his life. Because of these injures, M.E was released from his CXWI Contract. His Unbelievable Return At CXWI Uprising, Donkey Kong had to face a mystery opponent, who turn out to be M.E. After much shock, especially coming off of his ugly injuries, M.E came out on top in his match and return to CXWI. Finisher(s) *'M.E.T. (Evenflow DDT) 2010-' *'Death Valley Driver 2012' Championships and accomplishments *CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc. **CXWI International Championship (1 time) **CXWI Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Austin Juhasz **YTA Season 2 Winner **CXWI Cup 2014 Winner Themes *'Not Afraid by Eminem' *'Whatever by Our Lady Peace' *'No Name by Zauvijek moja (Current)' Category:CXWI Category:Original Category:YTA